stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Interactive Halloween
"The Interactive Halloween" is the interactive Halloween adventure of Stupid Mario Brothers that was released on October 29, 2010. You must choose between Ghost Face and Freddy Krueger as you try to be the first one to kill the Mario Bros. Synopsis Beginning The adventure begins with Ghost Face, Freddy Krueger, and Michael Myers playing poker. Michael announces he hates the Mario Brothers because they're happy all the time and they keep killing off villains and Freddy and Ghost Face agree. Since Michael's winning the poker game, he states that he'll give the person who kills the Mario Brothers before nighttime first wins all his money and some teens to kill. Michael then goes off to kill the guys who made Halloween III: Season Of The Witch. Freddy Krueger 'Beginning' Freddy is swinging on a swing in the dream world, pondering how he can make Mario and Luigi sleep before nighttime. He suddenly senses a dog sleeping and terrorizes it in its dream by stealing its bone, but the dog wakes up and fights back, getting Freddy out of the dream world. He finds the Mario Brothers in the kitchen and questions if he should use the sleeping pills or the Sleepy Time tea to get them to fall asleep. Sleeping Pills Freddy leaves sleeping pills on the the kitchen table and hides. 10 minutes later, Mario enters and he and Luigi both question each other if they have trouble sleeping. Mario then figures that someone left their sleeping pills in their house. FAIL: NICE PLAN GENIUS! 'Sleepy Time Tea' Freddy places the Sleepy Time tea (just like Mama Kruger used to make it) on the Mario Brothers' kitchen table. 10 minutes later, Luigi finds it and asks if Mario left it there. Mario says, "No, but you can have it!", so Luigi drinks the tea. He starts to feel tired, but then Mario asks if he wants to stay up all night and he agrees. Freddy then smells and finds some teenagers at the front door. He wants to kill them, but he still needs to kill the Mario Brothers. Kill Teens Freddy goes and savagly kills all the teens. He then wonders where the Mario Bros are, and he sees them running away screaming. FAIL: TEENAGE WASTELAND! 'Distract Teens' The teens wonder what to do, and Freddy (hidden and talking in a high-pitched voice) suggests that they build a bonfire. The teens agree and leave to build it. Ghost Face comes at the doorstep and Freddy wonders how he'll get the Mario Bros to fall asleep. Warm Milk Mario says that he can't wait to stay up all night. Then Freddy comes and offers Mario some warm milk, which he accepts. He sniffs the milk and finds that it's rotten and asks Freddy if it's been out all day. Freddy says that it's just warm, and Mario asks him who he is and orders him to get out of his house. FAIL: COTTAGE CHEESE FAIL! 'Sing Lullaby' Freddy sings a somewhat gruesome lullaby to Mario, who says that it's a sweet song. In the living room, Luigi falls asleep on the couch and Freddy starts to invade his dreams. In the Dream World, Luigi hears Freddy's voice calling out to him and saying that he's coming for him, asks what's going on, and hides behind the fireplace. Freddy advences towards him, saying, "Freddy's back!" and "You're on my turf now, b*tch!" as Luigi frets. Taunt Luigi As Luigi frets, Freddy says that they're gonna have lots of fun. Suddenly, Luigi's gone, and Freddy deduces that he must've woken up too soon. FAIL: SPEECH FAIL! 'Strike Luigi' Freddy lunges at Luigi, who manages to dodge him. Luigi wakes up, and Freddy runs down the stairs. Meanwhile, Mario's cornered by Ghost Face, who chases after him. Mario runs past Freddy and Luigi, with the latter saying that someone's invading his mind and notices Freddy, who says that it's him. Ghost Face loses Mario and he and Freddy decide to have a fight. Outside, the two are preparing themselves for the fight, with Mario and Luigi saying that they sure are dumb. Ghost Face says that they may not be able to call anyone at the moment, but he can still slash Freddy. Freddy says that he might not have his powers outside the Dream World, but he can still claw Ghost Face. Use Sleep Power Freddy tries using his sleep power, which just turns out to be another lullaby. FAIL: AMERICAN IDOL FAIL! 'Use Claw' Freddy and Ghost Face fight, with Luigi eager to see who wins and Mario eating a bowel of popcorn. Michael Myers shows up and tells the two to stop fighting. The two stop fighting and Ghost Face says that Freddy started it and Freddy says that he almost had Ghost Face. Michael tells them that they have to kill the Mario Bros, not fight about who's killing them. So Freddy and Ghost Face agree. Then Jason Voorhees shows up and he asks what he's missed. Michael explains the deal, to which Jason asks why he wasn't included and Michael says that it's because he and Freddy always fight. Jason says that it's not fair that Michael always thinks that he's the leader. Mario says that this is weird, and Luigi says they should go and Mario agrees. The Mario Bros all jump-punch Freddy, Ghost Face, Jason, and Michael and run off, giving each other a high five (with Mario sound effects). Ghost Face gets a call, and he tells the others that he asked Britney to the prom and she said yes and the other three moan. Ghost Face 'Beginning' Ghost Face walks into a kitchen and bumps into an open drawer. He closes it, walks over to a nearby phone and makes a phone call. A woman answers it, and Ghost Face asks if this is the Mario Bros. The woman doesn't know who they are, and Ghost Face asks her if she is Peach. The woman asks if Ghost Face is someone called Jacob and tells him to stop fooling around. Ghost Face then wonders what he should do. Go And Kill Her! Ghost Face tells the woman that he was calling to come and kill her. He then suddenly appears behind the woman and slits her throat. FAIL: Don't Waste Time, Get Mario! 'Pretend You're Jacob' Ghost Face says that he's Jacob and the woman falls for it, saying he always plays tricks on her. The woman says that her parents are gone and she's got nothing to do but babysit a little kid, so she's thinking about having a party with all her teenage friends. It will be quite in the middle of nohwhere, so they won't get any cellphone service. Ghost Face is obviously excited, but tells her he needs to kill the Mario Bros and hangs up. He wants to go to the teen's house first, but he needs to kill the Mario Bros. He doesn't know how at first, but soon gets an idea. Soon enough, he is flicking through a phone book. After many failed phone calls he calls a girl named Britney, who starts hitting on him. 3 hours later, Ghost Face is still taking to her. Another 3 hours later, Ghost Face tells Britney he has to go, Britney says they have eachover's number and they both end the call. Ghost Face is angry that he has wasted so much time and hopes that Freddy hasn't killed the Mario Bros yet. He makes on last number, which at first seems to be the Mario Bros, but it turns out to be their number at the Mushroom Kingdom. Ghost Face realizes how stupid they are and see's no wonder to why the contest is to have them dead. He says he is smart and cunning, and wonders how he could possibly get to them. The next thing we know, Ghost Face is on YouTube and finds them. At the Mario Bros House, a knock comes at the door, and Mario and Luigi answer it. They open the door and find a group of teens there. One of them says that one of them named Rachel is concerned that someone is out to kill them. They ask the Mario Bros if they can go into the forest area away from society to be safe. Luigi says yes, but not to go into their house as they're trying to sleep off their pasta. Ghost Face shows up and is talking to Britney again. He ends the call, and the teens go off to build a bonfire. Ghost Face goes up to the front door, and Freddy, who is hiding, notices him. Nobody is answering for Ghost Face, who finds the Mario Bros in the Back Yard giving out marshmallows to the teens. Ghost Face wonders how he is going to get over to them. Start Killing Ghost Face runs up and savagly kills Mario & Luigi and the teens. Myers came and tell Ghost Face he did a very good job. But then a Police Officer (Chris Muller) Arrest Ghost Face & Myers. FAIL: You Got Arrested! 'Pretend You A Teen' Ghost Face walks up and asks how it's going. Everyone gives him a dirty look, and Rachel asks who he is. Tom From Bio Class Ghost Face says that he's Tom from Bio Class, but none of the teens have taken Bio. Rachel recognizes him as the guy who's trying to kill her. Mario gives Ghost Face a dirty look, and Rachel says she can tell by his voice. With his cover blown, Ghost Face runs away. FAIL: Running Away From Your Problems? 'Ghost Face From Scream' Ghost Face introduces himself as if he is just wearing a costume, and the teens fall for it. Ghost Face then says his name is Billy, and he immediatly gets good reputation because of this. There is soon a party going on, but Ghost Face stays out. He says that he should kill the teens one by one, so no one can tell on him. Although the bet is to kill the Mario Bros first, Ghost Face doesn't want the cops on him. One of the teens throws a football at him, which he catches. He throws the ball back, but he throws it into the tall grass. The teen goes to get it. While he is looking for it Ghost Face calls him, suddenly appears near him and slits his throat. Ghost Face then returns the the party. He wonders how he can kill faster, he could kill the boys first of the girls first. Girls Ghost Face sits between the two girls. He says he is not very good at talking to girls, but they say that he is weird. FAIL: Chick Magnet Fail! 'Boys' Ghost Face walks up to the two remaining boys and asks if he wants to talk about sports upstairs. One of them says no. Ghost Face suggest the talk about girls down stairs, but the other one says he has gotten over girls. Ghost Face says he needs to think of something that interests teenage boys. He notices that one of them is wearing Nike Trainers, while the other is wearing an Ambercrobie hoodie around his neck. Ambercrobie Ghost Face asks if the boys want to talk about Ambercrobie upstairs with him, but they ask what he's talking about and say he's a wierdo. FAIL: Douche Fail! 'Nike' One of the boys says that he loves Nike, and suggests that they all run down the road away from cellphone service, away from the bonfire and from first aid. Ghost Face chuckles and 10 minutes later, he returns without the boys. Rachel asks where the boys are, and Ghost Face says they are swimming and she falls for it. Mario is tired and decides to go to bed. Ghost Face says that Mario just got there, but Mario says he would prefer to go back inside and eat pasta and then sleep. Ghost Face asks if thats all they do, and Mario says "Pretty Much!". Luigi says yes as well and that he feeds Mario the pasta, then goes off with Mario. This makes Ghost Face angry. Rachel asks what Ghost Face wants to do now, and Ghost Face walks up and kills the two girls in one slash. Ghost Face wonders how he can get to them, he can sneak in or call and kill them. Sneak In Ghost Face sneaks in climbing the ladder. But a Police Officer (Chris Muller) push the ladder to make Ghost Face fall and arrest Ghost Face to Jail. FAIL: You Got Arrested! Once Again For Sure! 'Call And kill' Ghost Face calls Mario, and Mario mistakes him for a telemarketer at first. Ghost Face tells Mario to look under the bed, and Mario says that he can't see anything under there but a Super Nintendo. Ghost Face then tells him to look in the fridge, and Mario says that all he can see is some mouldy old pasta and his mouldy old Virtual Boy nobody in the world plays. Ghost Face tells him to check the kids, and soon Mario is frantically searching for his kids. While searching, he realizes he doesn't have any kids. Ghost Face then appears behind him, who Mario recognizes him from the party. Ghost Face introduces himself and says he is a seriel killer who kills people, especially teens, Mario shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and runs away with Ghost Face giving chase. Mario runs past both Freddy and Luigi, with the latter saying someone is invading his mind, notices Freddy says it is him. Ghost Face loses Mario and he and Freddy decide to have a fight. Outside, the two are preparing themselves for the fight; with Mario and Luigi saying they sure are dumb. Freddy says he might not have his powers outside the dream world, but he can still claw Ghost Face, Ghots Face says that he may not be able to call anyone at the moment, but he can still slash Freddy. Throw Phone Ghost Face throws his phone at Freddy, but it Freddy catches it and says "Nice Try!". FAIL: Who Throws A Phone? Honestly? 'Use Knife' Freddy and Ghost Face fight, with Luigi eager to see who wins and Mario eating a bowel of popcorn. Michael Myers appears and tells the two to stop fighting. The two stop fighting and Ghost Face says Freddy started it and Freddy saying he almost had Ghost Face. Myers tells them that they have to kill the Mario Bros, not fight about who's killing them. Freddy and Ghost Face agree. Jason Voorhees appears and asks what he has missed. Myers explains the deal, to which Jason asks whay he wasn't included, Myers says that it's because he and Freddy always fight. Jason says that it's not fair that Myers always thinks he's the leader. Mario says that this is weird, and Luigi says they shoulda go and Mario agrees. Mario and Luigi all jump punch Freddy, Ghost Face, Jason and Myers and run off; giving each other a high five with Mario sound affects. Ghost Face gets a call, and tells the others that he asked Britney to the prom and she said yes. The other three moan. Endings Thriller Ending The door of a shed opens up and shows one of the teens (The second unamed female teen that Ghost Face killed) tied up and struggling. Freddy has opened the door, and he says "Freddys back...". 'Creepy Ending' The door of a shed opens up and shows one of the teens (The second unamed female teen that Ghost Face killed) tied up struggling. Ghost Face has opened the door, and he says "Whats your favourite scary movie?". 'Slasher Ending' The door of a shed opens up and shows one of the teens (The second unamed female teen that Ghost Face killed) tied up stuggling. Jason has opened the door, and he says "Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma...". 'Horror Ending' The door of a shed opens up and shows one of the teens (The second unamed female teen that Ghost Face killed) tied up stuggling. Myers has opened the door, and he says "Happy Halloween... Hehe.". Easter Eggs 'Freddy' Soda (Sleeping Pills''' OR 'Sleepy Time Tea)﻿ Richie is opening a bottle of soda, but Julian tells him he had better not drink it. Richies asks why not and Julian says it is bad for him. Richie says "But I wanna drink it!" and Julian hits him with the bottle, knocking him out. Manhood (Kill Teens '''OR '''Distact Teens) Julian catches Richie trying to go trick or treating, and tells him he's too old now and to go upstairs and be a man. Richie says "But I wanna trick or treat!". Julian says "Young man, do I have to go over there and give you a spanking?". Richie then slumps back upstairs. Trivia External Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHnKyvqhkOQ ''Stupid Mario Brothers - The Interactive Halloween] Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:Spin-Offs Category:Interactive Adventures